The proposed research on pancreatic cancer involves the use of human pancreatic carcinoma in continuous culture as an experimental model with the following objectives in mind: 1. In our attempts to identify a tumor specific antigen, we have produced antiserum in rabbits against cultured pancreatic carcinoma cells and have demonstrated the presence of a common antigen in our cell line and in several pancreatic carcinomas obtained at autopsy. We have also demonstrated the presence of this antigen in sera of patients with pancreatic cancer. We are now in the process of determining further the specificity of this antigen attempting its purification and testing sera from patients on a larger scale. A sensitive radioimmunoassay for this antigen will be worked out. 2. We have purified a plasminogen activator secreted by these cultured cells and also found a membrane associated direct proteolytic activity is being pursued. Comparative studies of the plasminogen activator versus urokinase are also in progress. 3. The sensitivity of cultured pancreatic carcinoma cells to L-asparaginase is being characterized further in terms of mechanism of action of this enzyme and the clinical application. Chemotherapeutic efficacy of various agents will be tested in nude mice carrying transplanted pancreatic tumors.